


The Air that Feeds the Fire

by Agehron



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agehron/pseuds/Agehron
Summary: Trying to get back into writing, so I'm doing a little 100 Prompt Drabble thing.https://ribonsnlace.deviantart.com/journal/100-Theme-Fanfiction-Challenge-229521749





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> In no way, shape or form is April actually wanting Raph when he's under eighteen (she's going to wait to even mention it to him), but I thought it would be interesting to see what would happen if she found out he and his brothers saw themselves as underage after she gained an attraction to him. Because let's face it- the 2014/2016 turtles did look at all like they were only fifteen.

April looked up to the turtles, feeling her stomach drop. She wasn't like that. 

"You're joking me, right?" She managed to laugh. "I raised you until the fire, you all were at least four when you came to the lab."

Leo shook his head. "We only count the years after the mutation." He explained. "We're all fifteen." 

Aptil groaned inwardly as she looked at Raph from the corner of her eye. The turtle that was way too young for her to be having these dreams she had about him. She felt sick.

"You okay?" Raph's voice rumbled.

Fuck her life.


	2. Love

April bounced happily to where she knew Raph was -the training room- holding the book tightly to her chest. 

"What's up?" He asked her as she stepped into room. April's smile turned teasing.

"I noticed your little hobby." She said in a light voice as he groaned. "So I got you a little something." She held it out. The bright red book read 'The Badass' Guide to Baddass Knitting'. "It has a bunch of fun patterns. You know- more 'manly' ones." 

The turtle flipped through the book before smiling at her, April ignoring the flutter it caused.

"I love it."


	3. Light

"There's no way you can lift my fat ass with only one hand." April snorted, shaking her head at her massive friend. 

April wondered if her even knew what the ripple of muscle under the smooth scales- April shook her head violently. _No, Bad April_. She scolded to herself. Damn hormones. She needed to get out and get laid. 

"Fat?" His voice interrupted her thoughts. "Why the hell would you think your fat?" The reporter shrugged. 

"Fan mail. Mother." Raph frowned deeply before standing. April shrieked as he easily swept her up with one hand. 

"See? Light as a feather."


	4. Dark

"Ace?" April looked up from her book, reading by lamplight.  A storm had knocked out her power.

 

"Raph?" She frowned, standing up. "What are you doing here?" She could see his sheepish smile.

 

"Don said your power went out and I figured that you might want some company. The city ain't safe, ya know? Who knows what kind of crazies this will bring out." April smiled at him, heart jumping wildly as it was warmed by his concern. 

 

Standing, she put a hand to his arm, eyes bright with warm teasing

 

"It's okay, just admit you're scared of the dark." 


	5. Seeking Solace

April trembled as she pressed her face to her hands. Nightmares of the fire still came to her, ones were she was trapped and couldn't save the guys.

 

The door the her room opened, Raph looking in. That's right- she had ended up staying the night at the lair.

 

"Ace?" He moved into the room, sitting next to her. "Are you okay?"

 

She didn't care about anything that moment, not her attraction, not the age difference, nothing. All she could do was bury herself against his body as she wept, finding solace for the first time in a long time.


	6. Break Away

April decided to try and put some space between her and Raph. Try to put the ranging feelings she had for him behind her. 

At first she had been successful, putting her time into work, or helping Don, or trying to date. But she could tell Raph was not happy with it. 

It came to head one night when he grabbed her arm pulling her away from the movie night, asking what he did to upset her.

She chickened out, apologizing and promising a night together watching an MMA Fight or something.

It was so damn hard to break away....


	7. Dream

April looked up when Raph walked into the room. She smiled to her friend. 

"What's up?" She asked, but he only took a few long strides to her, pulling her close before kissing her until her knees went weak. 

"Fuck what Leo says." He muttered when they parted to breath. "I'm an adult, that I can make my own choices. I'm twenty years old, damnit, and I want you." 

April whined as he pulled her close again, a low rumble deep in his chest.

The woman jerked up from the dream, sweating and in need of a shower.

Damn Dreams.


	8. Innocent

April tried to avoid anything sexual when it came to her boys. That was until Splinter had all too happily dropped the responsibility of sex-ed for them in her lap, cackling gleefully as he told her. This lead to some...interesting questions.

"Doesn't that turn a girl on?" Came a particularly fun one as they watched TV. Raph studied her, gold eyes curious. One part wanted to scold him for such a stupid question. The other cooed over how adorably innocent he was. April sighed, shaking her head as the commercial ended.

"No Raph, tampons do not generally turn women on."


	9. Drive

When April pulled out her restored ford truck from the bar, Raph was surprised to say the least. 

Climbing out, she tossed him the keys. 

"Let's go for a ride." She beamed, knowing he would fit in the custom adjusted cab. 

Fifteen minutes later they were driving down an old dirt road, music blaring as the wind whipped April's hair around. 

"So this is what you'd do as a teen?" He asked as he took a turn. 

"I was a way to forget my life. My Dad's death.. My Mother." She sighed. "It felt good, just getting out and driving."


	10. Breath Again

April fought against her captor as he pinned her against a wall, hand wrapped tighter around her throat. Was it a member of the foot clan bent on revenge? Some goon of a business man that she busted for unethical practices? 

Nope. Just some damn run-of-the-mill street thug who caught her off guard and was pissed she had no money on her. 

She whined as her vision darkened, head swimming.

Suddenly there was a shout, and the hands around her neck went loose. 

"Easy there." Came a familiar voice as arms around her, and she found she could breath again.


	11. Memories

April smiled sadly as the video played, seeing her small self playing with the turtles, much smaller then they were these days. She swallowed a lump when her father came on screen, happy and alive.

She looked up when she felt someone behind her, seeing Raph. He said nothing, but sat next to her, pressing his head to hers in comfort. 

"You got to remember the good stuff, too, right?" He asked softly, knowing where the sadness came from. April relaxed against him. 

"Yah." She said, before a smile came to her face. "Want to see some blackmail for Leo?"


	12. Mother Nature

April moaned as she moved the heat pad to the part of her back that hurt the worse. She hated this time of the month. A nudge at her shoulder made her look up. 

"Here." Raph handed her a bottle of Tylenol and a beer. April smiled, taking both. The massive turtle sat next to her. "That bad?" He asked, flipping through the channels. April just shrugged.

"Not really. Most I get is back pain. Some women get it worse." He nodded, frowning.

"So.." Raph cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry about that whole tampon thing..."


	13. Insanity

Insanity: the idea of repeating the same thing over and over again expecting different results.

Or so they said. She looked over to Raph, who was engrossed in the WWE match on TV. She invited him over mainly because she loved his company. But there was a dark, secret reason too.

She must be insane, to keep doing this, to keep wanting this one turtle. She really nee-

"Hey Ace?" He said softly. "Thanks for this. Inviting me over." He gave her that same smile that made her fall head-over-heels for him and she wondered if being insane was overrated.


	14. Misfortune

"Can we have dinner together?" A voice started April out of her thoughts. Leo stood in her window where she thought Raph was coming in.

"I switched patrol days. with Raph." Leo explained simply, right to the point as always. 

An hour later they were settled in front of the TV. 

"April.." Leo began quietly, April barely hearing him. "We need to talk about Raph." That got her attention. 

"What about him?" April asked softly.

"You do plan on waiting, right?" Leo asked, eyes narrowed. April went red, panicking at the misfortune of the eldest finding out her dark secret.


	15. Smile

"Of course." April stared at Leo, unsure of what else to say. She looked down at her beer. "I had no intention otherwise." 

The blue turtle studied her a bit before nodding. 

"I just don't want him to get hurt or pushed into something he's not comfortable with.." He began, April cutting him off.

"I would never do that. If I knew he felt nothing for me I would move on." April sighed. 

"I'm pretty sure he feels the same way." Leo replied, smiling softly. "He's happier after seeing you." 

April was quiet a minute before smiling herself. "Thank you."


	16. Silence

It had been a bad day. April stepped into the shower, moaning softly. Argument with the boss, over touchy interviewee, and worst of all- her mother had stopped by where her story was, blabbing to all the viewers of channel Six how worthless April was and how she should be fired. 

A while later she flopped onto the couch, in the dark, not even turning on the TV. Soon the window opened, a large figure slipping into the room.

He sat next to her, not saying a word and April curled into her friend, letting his strong silence say everything.


	17. Illusion

April wanted to go off on Don. Couldn't he have at least TRIED to make them look like teenagers. Or at least put clothing on them. Said turtle was stammering, typing furiously into his new little illusion device. One that gave the four brothers all at least the look of a human- very naked humans. 

"Just a little mishap." He promised as April finally pulled herself away, leaving the four embarrassed brothers alone.

She slammed the door behind herself, trying to catch her breath. Then, above the noise, she heard Mike ask. 

"Dude, why is Raph the biggest down there?"


	18. Blood

"Could I get a hand?"

April looked up to see Raph holding his arm, blood dripping down it.

"Jesus Raph." April went over to the turtle. "What the hell happened?" Grabbing her first aide kit, she cleaned him up.

"Just some punk." He said nonchalantly with a shrug.

"You're just lucky I got over my hemophobia." The reporter grumbled as she finished wrapping his arm up. Raph looked amused.

"The great April O'Neil scared of a little blood?" He laughed.

"Don't even go there." She warned playfully. "Unless don't want me to warn you about Mike's next prank, Mister Entomophia."


	19. Rainbow

"Look at that!" Raph pointed to the sky, eyes bright. April turned to look at it. A clear double rainbow graced the blue sky as the storm passed over the city.

"Double Rainbow? What does it mean!" April laughed, hugging him. The turtle just raised an eyebrow.

"Some science shit only Don can explain?" He asked, amused at her antics. April gasped, mortified.

"You've never heard of Double Rainbow?" April asked, stunned. She whipped out her phone, opening up Youtube. "What about Charlie the unicorn?" Raph shook his head.

"Sit Young Padwan, I will show you an angry, kindeyless, unicorn."


	20. Grey

April paled as Raph stumbled into the window, shaking with cold.

"Damnit Raph, you're gray!" She scolded as she rushed up, helping him to the couch. "What were you thinking coming out here in this weather!" She looked to the still-open window, thick flakes of snow falling.

"Didn't wanna miss the Royale Rumble." He muttered as he shivered, April rushing to her room to get the electric blanket.

"Hun, I got the WWE Network for that exact reason." She said softly, wraping him in it.

"I don't like missing our date nights." He teased as the blanket did it's work.


	21. Fortitude

April trembled as the torch was waved in front of her face, trying not to run or pass out. She hated fire, had since the lab fire. She had been training with the turtles for a few months now, and Leo had decided to add what he called ‘fortitude’ training to the regime. 

Finally she turned away from it, trying not to let the darkness take her. Leo made an annoyed sound, reaching out to make her face it when Raph stood between them, hands up. 

“That’s enough for today.” He said firmly to his older brother, pulling April away.


	22. Vacation

April smiled as she leaned back on the shore of the pond near her farmhouse, the turtles horse-playing around in the background.

Soon a large shadow stood over her, and April opened her eyes to see Raph grinning as he knelt down. 

“I feel offended.” He said with fake hurt. “That you would choose to stay here rather then come join us. I think we need to fix that.” Before April could protest, he picked her up, carrying her to the water, tossing her in to the cheers of his brothers. She kicked to the surface, sputtering. Some vacation….


End file.
